Taking Flight
by ProcrastinationPrincess
Summary: Post 4x13 London Calling. Jude's on her way, but she's still a little unsure, and missing Tommy... Time for some Speidy sneakiness. Best friends always know just what you need.


"If I have to make a choice, there's no question. I'm a Rock Star." -Jude

That was a dumb thing to say. She may be a Rockstar, but Jude Harrison had plenty of questions. The one currently on her mind was whether or not she was really doing the right thing by leaving Tommy behind in Canada while she flew off to London to live the dream. She was leaving behind everything she'd ever known, and she was 98 percent sure it was the right decision… But the other 2 percent remained unable to be convinced. That was the part of her that wanted Tommy with her right now, the part that kept insisting that she would be happier with him by her side. It had been almost a month since she shot him down onstage at her farewell concert, and she'd been avoiding him since then… She'd seen him when they released the album remix, but she hadn't talked to him… and she was sure she saw him standing in the back of the crowd at her house as she was getting in the limo… But Jude just didn't think she could handle talking to him without getting that pesky 2 percent of her all excited and trying to get her to change her mind. So she'd gotten in the limo, without even saying goodbye. And though the rush of the moment left her giddy, by the time she got to the airport she was questioning again. All the same, she walked up the steps of the private jet the record company in London had chartered for her, and settled herself in a seat… she might have questions but she couldn't stop now.

Hours later, Jude awoke from a nap to find herself over the Atlantic Ocean. For a moment, stuck in a dream, she wondered where she was, and where Tommy was, until she woke up enough to remember that she'd left him in Toronto and that she was on her way to London, alone. As she looked around the plane, something sticking out of the pocket of her bag caught her eye. Pulling it out, she found it was a CD in a paper sleeve. Written on one side were the words "_Thought you should see this. Good Luck in London, Dude! 3 Speid"_

Confused, Jude pulled out her laptop. When had Speid slipped this in her bag? And why? She booted up the computer and slipped the CD in, waiting to see what would play. To her surprise, instead of music, the autoplay opened a video. The screen showed Tanya, the host from E-talk, who'd interviewed Jude before. But now she was interviewing… Jude watched as the screen panned out to reveal… Tommy?! What? Jude was torn between watching and turning it off immediately. What was Spied thinking? She couldn't bring herself to stop watching though…

"_So Tommy, we're here talking about your new single. You've been sitting on your solo career for years, so why now?" _began Tanya.

A single? Tommy released a single? Jude couldn't believe she'd missed that fact, but then again, she had been staying as far away from Tommy as possible…

"_Well,"_ Tommy said, _"It's something I've been thinking about for a long time, but I wasn't really feeling it until now. I'm working on some stuff from back when I left BoyzAttack, and I've got a lot of new stuff too. I really think it's a good step for me, and I think everyone's gonna really like it."_

"_Alright, before you get to singing, I've gotta ask. What really happened with you and Jude?"_ asked Tanya.

"_Well, I don't want to say too much, because Jude's a phenomenal person and I respect her a lot. She's doing her own thing right now, in London with Bumonte Records, and I wish her all the best. I think you'll see what I mean," said Tommy._

"_Well, thanks so much for talking with me! Let's give it up for Tommy Quincy and his new single, __**When You Come Back Down." **_As Tanya finished speaking, Tommy moved to another part of the stage, where he picked up his guitar, sat on a stool, and began to play his song.

Jude didn't know what to think. All she could do was stare at Tommy, actually singing, a song that he wrote. Wow.

"**You got to leave me now, you got to go alone  
You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own  
Before it slips away  
When you're flyin' high, take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony to every lonely song  
That you learn to play**

**When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down**

**I'll keep lookin' up, awaitin' your return  
My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire  
I'll be the other hand that always holds the line  
Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine  
I'm strung out on that wire**

**And I'll be on the other end, To hear you when you call  
Angel, you were born to fly, If you get too high  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll catch you when you fall**

**Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings  
I know the sky is calling  
Angel, let me help you with your wings**

**When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare**

**I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
Take every chance you dare,  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down  
When you come back down"**

As Tommy finished singing, the screen faded to black. Jude realized she had tears running down her face, and wiped them away as she closed her laptop and put it back in her bag. As she looked out the window of the plane, she thought she could just barely make out the shores of England in the distance. Slowly, she began to smile. For the first time since she made her announcement right before singing "The Music," Jude felt completely and totally sure of herself. There was no more 2 percent whispering in the back of her head. There were no more questions. She was a Rock Star.

She'd so have to remember to thank Speid when she landed.

A/N- I just had to do this, the finale left me so empty, and I happened to be watching CMT right after when this video came on, and it just clicked in my head. The Song is "When You Come Back Down" by Nickel Creek. Anyway I haven't written anything in forever, so I'm taking a chance here, but I hope you like it -Taffy


End file.
